


Permanent

by FleurRebelle



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, High School, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurRebelle/pseuds/FleurRebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Foster saw a girl who didn't know how beautiful she was. A girl who was kind, and smart, and funny, and had eyes that were a bit too wide and lips too pouty to fit on her small heart shaped face. A girl who lived in a world where everything was temporary. She didn't know she was safe this time, safe with him. She could rest her head. He was permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this story is so old, but still one of my favorites. I've been meaning to finish it, but I've been writing a lot on my other profile. I promise I'll get to it soon. Hopefully now that I've made the big move to AO3 for my ABCFamily stories, I'll post more often.

"Callie stop!"

Callie ignored the voice behind her and kept walking; her arms folded in front of her. She had to get in the house and away from all of this. If she could just get in her and Mariana's room and sleep, then tomorrow it would all be gone. She could regroup and go back to ignoring all the feelings her heart was suppressing. It's what she had to do to protect herself and her brother.

Her wrist was grabbed from behind and she was whirled around facing intent green eyes. And then she was lost.

"Why are you doing this Brandon? You know I can't.", she said looking at the ground willing herself not to cry. She wasn't that girl. She was a fighter. But this boy. He was making it harder and harder for her to do so.

"Why can't you? It's not hard Callie, it's not even complicated. At least it doesn't have to be. I don't want you dating Wyatt... I don't want you dating anyone because I'm in love with you."

"I can't deal with this.", she said turning to run away again, but she was held steadfast.

"Well too bad." Their lips collided in a smoldering kiss and she felt her resolve slowly crumble away leaving her bare. The kiss was desperate and sloppy and had absolutely no rhyme or rhythm to it. It didn't need to. Brandon's fingers clutched at Callie's sides like he was afraid to let go.

Brandon stared at her, a silent question burning in his eyes. Finding no opposition, he crashed his lips down on hers, wrapping his arms around her and holding her so close that a sheet of paper wouldn't fit in between. She had to know how much he needed her. He had to show her that he was the one. Callie knew she should pull away but she couldn't. Before she knew it, Brandon was pulling her into the garage; somehow kissing her and simultaneously closing the door.

They hit the cold, hard floor; not caring one bit. Brandon's warm hands invaded her clothes, caressing her skin as she carded her fingers through his hair. He stripped off her shirt and quickly undid the zipper of her jeans; wiggling them down with difficulty. Damn skinny jeans. She straddled him moving her hands under his shirt and pulling it over his head as he dove into her neck, sucking right there in that specific spot that made her release a series of soft moans. Her hair shadowed over his face.

He was really good at this. Too good at this. She wondered how many times he and Talya had done this; maybe even in the same spot. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him fumbling clumsily with her bra. After a while, the bra fell down her shoulders and she quickly threw it to the side. She could feel his erratic breathing as she ground against the bulge in his jeans. Callie was flipped on her back again and Brandon knelt in between her opened thighs. She leaned forward taking possession of his lips while undoing his belt. He pushed her back down, gently this time and situated himself on top of her. One hand rested on her thigh while he wriggled out of his pants and underwear; kicking them off with his feet.

A slightly awkward tension filled the air. Enough time passed that Callie suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were naked. Naked and about to have sex. She wiggled self-consciously underneath him. Brandon looked like he was struggling with something. He finally spoke; pulling back onto his forearms.

"I um...this is my first time. I don't really know what I'm doing.", he admitted.

Callie was shocked. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was a virgin, but felt inexplicably relieved that they could learn together. "You mean you and Talya never..."

He shook his head. "No."

Callie gulped and looked away. "This isn't my first time. Liam took that from me, but there's never been anybody else. I don't know what I'm doing either."

Brandon's eyes softened as he palmed her cheek, coaxing her gaze back to him. "Callie...what he did. It doesn't matter. A first time is about what you feel in here.", he said placing a hand over her heart.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then nodded in acceptance. When she opened them, she saw the absolute adoration in Brandon's eyes. No one, not even Liam had ever looked at her like that. Like she hung the moon and the stars shone in her eyes. Everyone else saw her as the troubled foster girl. A nobody.

Everyone except Brandon. Brandon saw a girl who didn't know how beautiful she was. A girl who loved her little brother more than anything. A girl who was kind, and smart, and funny, and had eyes that were a bit too wide and lips too pouty to fit on her small heart shaped face. A girl who lived in a world where everything was temporary. She didn't know she was safe this time, safe with him. He was permanent.

Brandon reached between them and ran his fingers up and down her center. Small waves of pleasure flooded her senses and she grew hotter and wetter. She felt his erection pressing more insistently against her inner thigh.

"Slow.", she said placing her hands on his chest. He nodded and shakily lined himself up. This was really happening. Callie took in a sharp inhale of air as he pressed into her. It was painful even after Liam. Brandon was big. A lot bigger than she'd anticipated, but he felt so right.

He stilled his movements to give her some time after feeling her body tense up. He leaned in to plant kisses all over her face and soothe her. Gentle hands and nimble fingers ran up and down her sides. After a moment, he began thrusting lightly. Callie was warm and tight around him and he moaned softly, biting his lip at this new feeling. She eventually relaxed as pain mixed with pleasure giving the most intense sensation. She gripped his back and shifted her hips to take him in deeper. He sped up his thrusts knowing he was dangerously close to coming undone. Instinctively, he buried his face in her neck as she brought her legs up closer.

They climbed higher; completely wrapped up in one another. This was how it was supposed to be. Connecting with someone you feel like you can't breathe without. Brandon's orgasm was pulled from him at the same time Callie's washed over her. After a moment, Brandon gently removed himself and collapsed next to her.

"Wow", he said breathlessly.

"Yeah", she agreed.

As their breathing returned to normal, Brandon leaned over and began tracing shapes over the smoothness of her skin. Callie snuggled closer into his side where it felt like home...

________________________________

 

Callie's eyes flew open and she woke in her bed. Mariana was still sleeping soundly and lightly snoring which she always insisted she didn't do. Callie smoothed her hair back from her face palming her forehead in frustration. This was the fifth night in a row that she had a dream about that night. She wished she could forget all about it; at the same time not able to regret that it happened. Everything changed since that night.

Callie avoided Brandon like the plague. She told him that it was a mistake while making it clear that it would never happen again and it meant nothing. If there was one thing about Callie, it's that she was a good liar. She had to be. Brandon hadn't known her long enough to be able to see through it so he believed her as she lied through her teeth. His eyes. She'd never seen them hold that much anger and it hurt her to watch him breaking and knowing she caused it. If anyone asked, yes she was surprised when Brandon ran back to Talya. Callie knew a big part of it was to hurt her. She hated that it was working. She hated even more that she couldn't even recognize Brandon anymore. That he had become so spiteful.

She spent her days hanging with Wyatt and pretending that they were still into each other. Wyatt was the only one who know her true feelings for Brandon. Sometimes Callie felt guilty knowing how Wyatt felt about her, but she shouldn't have. Wyatt knew what he was getting into. He realized that he would rather be a friend to Callie than nothing at all. He just wanted to see her happy. And if happy was with Brandon and not with him, then he wanted that for her.

A wave of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom expelling her dinner in the toilet. And not for the first time either. Tears threatened at the back of her eyes. She wasn't. She couldn't be. Her life was crashing down around her. Callie walked slowly back to the room holding her stomach with one hand and steadying herself on the wall with the other. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Safe and Sound

"Could you please pass the pancakes Calliope Jade?"

"Sure, Brandon Avery." Callie said passing him the plate.

The entire family stopped to watch this strange turn of events unfold before their eyes. The twins looked at each other.

"Calliope Jade?", Jesus mouthed. Mariana just shrugged and continued to text underneath the table. Stef sighed and peered at the two over her cup of coffee while Lena resumed bustling around trying to get things ready. Jude's right shoe was missing.

Lena knelt down beside Jude. "Jude sweetie, please tell me this is just a ploy to get some new shoes out of us? Because I promise I will buy you two pair this weekend. We can't be late today. I have an early meeting."

Jude shook his head no.

She turned her attention to Jesus. "Jesus. Please go look through that box of stuff we were supposed to take to the community center? I think you may have something that can fit Jude here."

"Cool.", he replied taking one last swig of his juice and taking the steps two at a time.

"Okay guys. Get your bags and start piling into the truck. It's time to go." Lena said frantically.

"Oh um, Wyatt is picking me up this morning and dropping me off later tonight. Is that okay?" Callie asked.

"Ooh date night. Sounds fun." Brandon said dryly. "Where's he taking you, the county jail?"

Callie put her head down gritting her teeth and trying not to cry or scream in frustration. Brandon was making this so hard.

"Okay that is enough! Brandon, Callie. I need to talk to you both in the living room." Stef said throwing her hands up. The two got up followed by the rest of the family.

"Got it!", Jesus threw a pair of black leather converse at Jude.

"Awesome. Thanks love.", Lena said kissing Jesus' cheek.

"Do they fit?"

"They're a little big, but it's nothing I can't handle.", Jude said adorably, his dimples showing.

"We'll have to get you your own. How does that sound? We need to take you and Callie shopping anyway. Just to get a few things. Now come on, we're laaaaate!"

Brandon and Callie were on the couch sitting as far from each other as possible. Stef realized she hadn't said goodbye to Lena and rushed out to do so before they drove off. "You two stay here.", she said leveling them both with a look.

The tension in the air was thick and suffocating. "I know you hate me right now and I probably deserve it. But do you think that maybe you could stop being so mean before you blow our cover." Callie whispered harshly.

"Oh right. I must have forgotten. Can't let anyone find out that you had pity sex with me after I told you I was in love with you.", he whispered back even more fiercely. "I'm an idiot.", he said to himself.

Was that what he thought happened? That she had sex with him out of pity? It wasn't true.

"Brandon.", she started. "That's not what it was. You don't understand."

"Why does everyone think I won't understand anything!? I get it Callie. You're that girl. The one who won't let anybody in. You won't let anyone love you or care about you. I'm sure you have your reasons and of course I wouldn't understand any of them right? That's fine. I'm done trying. You're a lost cause."

Just then Stef came back into the room sitting down and folding her hands in front of her. "Okay. I'm here to play family counselor. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Brandon said shrugging nonchalantly.

"It's definitely something. You two have been sniping at each other for weeks. Brandon I know you're not a big fan of Wyatt and I definitely don't expect Callie and Talya to have a sleepover anytime soon. But you have to respect each other and whomever the other chooses to date. Got it?"

It was amazing how Stef simply reduced what was going on between them as a simple I hate your boyfriend or girlfriend issue. It was much deeper than that.

They both nodded.

"Good. If it's not Jesus and Mariana, it's you two. I'd like to have just one day where this house doesn't feel like a war zone."

A horn sounded outside.

"That's Wyatt. I have to go." Callie couldn't wait to get out of there. She slung her bag over her shoulder and practically ran for the door.

"Have a great day! Make good choices.", Stef called after her.

Stef was genuinely concerned about Brandon. He just hadn't been the same lately. Something was going on but she didn't want to push him into telling her if he wasn't ready.

"B. Be honest with me babe. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom. Really."

"I know this isn't the best time to ask, but Lena and I were thinking about turning Jude and Callie's stay into something more permanent."

"Like what? Adoption?"

"Maybe. Callie's a little bit older so she may not want to, but we would like to adopt them both. How do you feel about it?"

Brandon's brief happiness at this revelation was short lived. On one hand, Callie would get to stay. On the other hand, she would be his sister. Not by blood, but still. He couldn't tell his moms they had slept together. They would kill him. And Callie and Jude deserved to be a part of a real family. The whole situation was a certifiable mess. Why couldn't they just be normal?

"It's fine with me.", he decided to say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Enough to go around right?", he said managing a small smile. He was getting better at this lying thing.

She gave her son a proud smile. "Come on kiddo. I'll drop you off."

________________________________

 

Wyatt followed behind Callie until they came upon the display they needed. Callie sighed and nervously rocked back on her heels trying to decide which one was best. It was confusing. She was leaning towards the First Response test. It looked the most legitimate. But, the EPT tests were on sale. Something about a discounted pregnancy test didn't sit right with her. They were probably defective or something or past expiration. Did pregnancy tests even have expiration dates?

As she continued to look an older woman came down the aisle glaring at them. It was obvious she didn't approve of the two teenagers buying pregnancy tests or any of the other risqué items for sale in that area. Callie didn't notice her, but Wyatt did. He couldn't help himself from casually leaning over and grabbing a pack of extra large condoms and holding them up.

"Let's hope they fit.", he said winking at her.

The woman huffed in disgust and quickly walked away. By the time he'd gotten his fifth dirty look, he'd had enough.

He leaned over and whispered in Callie's ear. "While this is entertaining and all, do you think you could maybe hurry up?"

"Why?"

"Because this is pretty fucking weird."

"How is it weird?

"I'm in the store with my ex-girlfriend who was never really my girlfriend because she was in love with someone else. Now we're buying pregnancy tests because she might be knocked up by that person who also happens to be her brother. That's the definition of weird."

"Foster brother." She corrected absentmindedly. "And... I told you, you could wait in the car."

"Whatever. Just pick one so we can get out of here."

"I'll just get both.", she said walking to the register.

"Awesome. Oh and Callie. Catch.", he yelled throwing something at her.

"For later tonight.", he said smirking.

She caught a black and gold package in her hands. XL magnums. She laughed and threw it back at him. She was one of the only people who appreciated his sense of humor.

"Not a chance Wyatt."

________________________________

 

They were on the half hour drive back home. Callie insisted on going to a store as far away as possible after Jesus got caught buying the day after pill for Lexi.

"I'm not trying to be a downer, but how exactly is this going to work?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you can't hide a baby Cal. Don't you think someone is going to notice?"

"I don't even know for sure if I'm pregnant yet. And if I am, I'm not keeping it."

"Oh."

They drove in silence until he pulled up in front of her house at around seven.

"Thanks for doing all this today. You're a good friend."

"No problem...But Callie. I don't know about this man. Maybe you should talk to Brandon or even Stef and Lena before you do something you might regret."

Callie pulled her knees up to her chest on the front seat.

"It's not like I want to do this Wyatt. But I don't have a choice. If my case worker finds out me and Brandon had sex, they'll take me and Jude away. I'll get put in a group home and Jude will be alone. They would take the baby, put it in foster care and I'd never see them again. Our last foster father hit Jude because he caught him wearing his ex wife's dress. He was drunk, called him a fag and punched him. I fought him off and he told the police I got violent and stole money from him. That's why I got sent to juvie. That wasn't even the worst one we'd ever been to. He's safe with Stef and Lena. If I'm gone, there won't be anyone to protect him. I can't take that chance." She shook her head convincing herself that this was the right decision.

"You don't have to tell them who the real father is. As far as everyone knows, we're together. You know Stef and Lena would never kick you out."

She shook her head. "That's really sweet, but I can't ask you to do that for me. You don't deserve to get dragged into this. It's my problem and I'll fix it.", she said determinedly.

"Just think about it okay? We could figure it out."

"It'll only make things worse with Brandon. He already hates me. I hurt him Wyatt. If he thinks the baby is yours...", she stopped there because she didn't even want to think about Brandon's reaction. "And if he ever found out the truth, he'd never forgive me for lying about it."

"Why does everything always have to be about Brandon? I know you love the guy, but you don't have to sacrifice yourself all the time. This is his fault as much as it is yours. Stop playing the fucking martyr. You deserve better than this. It's not fair."

"Life is not about what's fair Wyatt. I know that better than anyone. It's not fair that my mom died and we ended up in foster care. It's not fair that your mom works hard every single day and is losing her house. It's not fair that Jude will grow up in a world that will persecute him for being a little different. It's not fair that I'm in love with somebody I'm forbidden to be with and I'm probably pregnant at seventeen. None of it is fair. But we have to deal with it."

Callie sighed. "I'll text you later okay?"

"Yeah sure." Wyatt said saluting her before she opened the door and went into the house.


	3. It's Not Over

Brandon watched from his bedroom window as Wyatt's car pulled up. Callie didn't immediately get out, so he assumed the worst. Images of her kissing Wyatt flooded his mind. Did she kiss Wyatt like she kissed him? Did she bite her lip and tangle her hands in his hair? Were they having sex? He just couldn't get over her.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Talya requesting a video chat. He ignored the guilty feeling that consumed him when he threw the phone down on his bed. Brandon cared about Talya. They'd known each other since Kindergarten, but she just wasn't the one for him. Why was he still leading her on? He was turning into the kind of guy he never wanted to be.

He went over to his keyboard sitting on the bench. The familiar fabric of his headphones slid over his ears and he was greeted by blissful silence. His audition for Juilliard was next week. He was taking a huge risk by composing and performing his own original piece. He had been working on it since he was fourteen, but something was missing. He could hear his teacher's words in his mind.

"Where's your passion? Who are you playing for? Let it guide you."

He ran his fingertips over the smoothness of the keys. He thought about his love for his family. The pain he felt from his father's drinking. Then he thought of Callie's impossibly brown eyes and was lost in the music. The notes flowed to him. Everything was about her. Always about her. He spent the rest of the night furiously scribbling on his sheets in the dim light.

________________________________

"Hey sweets. How was your date?"

"Oh. Umm, it was great."

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"Nothing really, just hanging out at the beach and stuff." Callie gave them a fake smile while nodding awkwardly.

"Cool. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen."

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go upstairs and take a shower. Sand in my shorts, you know."

When she was gone, Lena said. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"You and me both babe.", Stef said pulling Lena in for a cuddle.

Callie nervously looked around before slipping into the bathroom and locking the door. She could hear Brandon pounding away on his keyboard in his room. He wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Jude was at Connor's...again and the twins were somewhere. She slowly turned the knob on the shower using it as a decoy for occupying the bathroom. She let down the seat of the toilet; fishing one of the boxes out of her bag. She bit her lip and ripped into the box.

One plastic stick and a booklet of instructions later left her waiting.

It's funny how a mere three minutes is all it takes to change your life. The three minutes it took for the police to explain to the babysitter that her mother was dead and their father was being taken to jail. The three minutes she tried to fight off Liam before being overpowered. The three minutes she had to say goodbye to Jude before she was arrested. In her lifetime of three minute tragedies, this was close to being the worst.

The alarm on her phone sounded as she gingerly picked up the stick. She almost sighed in relief, until she looked closely and saw a second faint line. Panicking, she frantically opened all the other tests; taking them and lining them up on the sink.

All positive.

All positive.

Oh crap.

________________________________

"Mariana! Salir del baño!" Jesus yelled pounding on the door.

"Esperar un momento idiota."

"You know the rules. No fighting in Spanish."

"Mom! She's been in there for an hour."

Mariana poked her purple towel covered head out of the door. "No I haven't. Jesus is just mad he missed his turn because he was busy texting Lexi." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really mature Mari."

"Mariana, time's up. Come out here now."

"Fine. Take his side.", she said huffing off to her room.

"Dibs!" Jude yelled ducking past Jesus and bolting into the bathroom before he could go in.

"MOM!"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Lena said walking downstairs smiling to herself. She both loved and hated the chaos of her family.

________________________________

Callie felt someone sit next to her and drop a bag. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"So this really funny thing happened last night. You never texted me back."

"Yeah, I was kinda busy."

"Let me guess. No more beers on the beach?"

Callie nodded her head solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"This really sucks."

"Yeah, it kinda does suck."

"There's a place that I can go without parental consent. I have an appointment next Saturday."

"I'll go with you."

"No!"

"Okay I won't.", he said holding his hands up. "Relax."

"I'm sorry Wyatt. This is just something I need to do this by myself." They looked up to see everyone was rushing back towards the school's various entrances.

"We're late for class."

He pulled her up by her hands feigning a backache after she was on her feet. "I think you're getting bigger already. We're eating salad for lunch.", he said seriously.

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up Wyatt."

What they didn't know was that someone had heard the last half of the conversation and was hiding behind a tree staring after them.

________________________________

"What are you doing?"

Brandon jumped in surprise.

"Uh, nothing. Just checking my phone."

Talya leaned in to kiss him smiling. "My parents are going out for dinner this Saturday and they won't be back till late. Come over? We have the whole house to ourselves and we can finally...", she said trailing off. She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, I don't know. I have to see if I can get away."

"Don't 'see'. Just make it happen okay?", she said seductively before grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. His eyes never left the back of Callie's head; two frowns firmly etched in his forehead.


	4. Running

Brandon stood backstage with Lena fussing over his suit. Scouts from Juilliard had flown to California to hold auditions and interviews. "Don't worry. Just play like you normally do and it'll be fine."

"Nervous?", he asked her smiling.

"Yes.", she said breathing in relief. "I just want this so bad for you."

"Remind me why you're the mom I asked to come with me. You're driving me crazy."

"Because I'm the only mom who could get off of work for the afternoon.", she said pinching his butt.

"Foster, Brandon!"

"Go on. Good luck.", she said grabbing him for one last hug. When he stepped onto that stage it was like all the blood in his body rushed to his ears. He stood there frozen."

"Well. Play something. We haven't got all day.", a bald man with round glasses said to him without looking up from his stack of papers. The man looked like he had never smiled a day in his life; more intimidating than his piano teacher ever was. The woman next to the bald man gave him an encouraging smile.

When he started playing, everyone in the room disappeared. It was just him and the keys. Everything had come down to this one moment. He'd been working towards this his entire life. When he finished, he looked at the judges expectantly.

"Who wrote that piece? I haven't heard it before?", the woman asked.

"I did." Brandon said. She nodded and wrote something on her paper.

"Thank you. You can go now.", the bald man said waving him away. Brandon walked off trying not to feel discouraged. After all, these were professionals. They didn't give feedback. It was nothing to worry about.

"Mr. Foster.", the man called after him just as he reached the curtain. "I look forward to seeing you next year."

"Thank you sir. Thank you so much."

Brandon couldn't contain the smile that took over his face as Lena threw herself at him; hugging him for all he was worth.  
________________________________

The entire family was there, including the grandparents and Talya much to Callie's chagrin. They were having a celebration dinner for Brandon in the backyard. Soft lights were littered in the trees and a huge banner was strung out across the back porch. Stef stood up and clinked a fork against her glass.

"I would like to make a toast." Everyone stopped talking to pay attention. "I remember when you were just a little thing and you would spend hours away banging away at your little piano that your nana bought you for Christmas. It drove me crazy.", she said animatedly. Everyone laughed.

"I wanted to throw it away while you were sleeping figuring you would never miss it, but your dad stopped me. He told me you had 'talent' and that one day you could make us a lot of money. At the time, I rolled my eyes, but now I see he was right. You do have talent and you are an amazing piano player. I couldn't be prouder...we all couldn't be prouder of the young man you've become. I love you to the moon and back."

"To Brandon! Congratulations on Juilliard kiddo." she said holding up her glass. "To Brandon!", everyone repeated. Talya laid her head on Brandon's shoulder while talk resumed. Callie noticed this and quickly looked away. She busied herself talking to Jude and Mariana. It was exhausting pretending like everything was okay.

After the party had died down, Callie was left in the kitchen alone as everyone went to bed. She was on her third piece of leftover cake sitting at the table in the dark. The only light she had was filtering in from the moon outside. The morning sickness had been ruining any appetite she may have had. She hadn't eaten properly in days and at that moment, the cake was like a gift from the heavens. She moaned around the spoon savoring each bite.

She was startled when the light was turned on. She swirled around on the stool only to come face to face with Brandon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was up." His hair was mussed and he was practically naked in boxers and a white t shirt. Her heart muscles were working overtime.

"It's okay", she said giving him a smile. "I was leaving anyway." She looked forlornly at her plate of delicious cake that would have to get left behind.

"Don't leave because of me. You look like you were enjoying yourself." He smirked at her.

There was cake cream smeared on the side of her cheek. He leaned over and wiped it off with his thumb. It had been a long time since they'd touched each other. Two months and eleven days to be exact. Not that either of them were counting.

Callie inhaled sharply and cringed away.

"I actually wanted to apologize to you. I know I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted something that could never be. Can't blame a guy for trying right?"

"Don't worry about it.", she said dismissing it with a wave. She got up to dump her plate not wanting to be in his company longer than necessary or discuss their relationship. Especially with what she was hiding.

"Goodnight.", she said quickly trying to pass him, but she ended up slipping forwards. Brandon caught her with his arm around her waist. She ended up facing him as he gently placed her back on her feet. He was looking at her in that certain way that let her know they would never be free of whatever was there between them. No matter how much they tried. She mumbled a thanks and bolted up the stairs. She was good at that. Running. There would soon come a day when she wouldn't be able to run anymore.  
________________________________

Callie exited the bus and stood nervously in front of the building. It looked friendly enough. Sandy colored bricks, palm tree in the front window. Not bad. She took a few deep breaths before walking in.

The walls of the waiting room were a dull grey, but lively paintings littered the walls. Sunsets, flowers, oceans. Anything to distract patients from what really was going on. It's as if they thought a picture of a sunset would suddenly make the fact that you have Gonorrhea less traumatizing.

She looked around at the faces of a few of the other patrons. There were a few couples, but mostly women and one mother. She had two little ones with her and she looked exhausted. Callie wondered if she just couldn't handle another one. Or maybe she's just here for birth control. Something she herself should have thought about.

The paperwork was long and intrusive. They asked far too many personal questions. Just when she thought she couldn't sit in that uncomfortable chair any longer or read another pamphlet, a nurse called her name.

"Calliope Jacob!"

"Actually, it's just Callie.", she said as she walked up to a kind faced woman who couldn't have been over 27. She handed her the clipboard of paperwork. The nurse called her "hun" and complemented her haircut. Everything in Callie was saying, 'Run!', 'Get out!' once she was closed into the sterile room. It was too white; too cold. Her hands gripped the side of the table crinkling the thin paper underneath. On the cabinet she noticed a picture of a happy family of three. Ironic.

Her thoughts unwillingly turned to Brandon. Brandon and a little baby with green eyes and brown hair holding chubby arms out to her. She shook her head to erase the image from her mind, but it remained. The doctor came in and closed the door behind him.

"Callie right? Hello, I'm Dr. Pentozi". 

________________________________

As soon as Talya opened the door, she attached her lips to his. There wasn't even a moment to think. They went straight to her room and she stripped off her shirt revealing a light blue bra underneath. She immediately unzipped his jeans; shoving her hand down the front. Brandon jumped back a little not expecting so much so soon.

"Whoa. Talya. Wait.", he said grabbing her arm.

She pulled back obviously frustrated. "We don't have much time before my parents come home. I'm ready Brandon. I want this. I want you."

Normally, any guy would get turned on hearing her words, but Brandon got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he did this, there was no going back. He was committing to Talya and solidifying their relationship. It wasn't right. She wasn't right. Because Talya wasn't Callie.

"Talya...look. I don't think this is a good idea."

He was saved from having to say anything else because his phone started ringing. He didn't waste any time looking to see who it was before answering.

"Hello?"

His ears were assaulted with lots of static background noise and what sounded suspiciously like crying.

"Brandon?", a weak voice whispered into the phone.

He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Callie? Are you okay? What happened?"

Whatever she was said was muffled by cars zooming past as well as the phone reception going in and out. Something was wrong.

"I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

After a few tries, he was able to make out a garbled address. 7340 Miramar Rd. He couldn't explain why it seemed so familiar to him.

"Don't move, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Brandon zipped up his pants and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go."

"You can't be serious." Talya asked in disbelief.

He searched around for his dropped car keys ignoring her.

"I can't believe this. You're leaving to go save Callie again? She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I have to go Talya. She might be hurt or in trouble."

"So you're choosing her over me again? Are you sleeping with her or something? Because it's obvious you care more about her than me." Brandon looked away.

Talya suddenly connected the dots. "Oh. My. God. You are sleeping with her." She grabbed onto his arm desperately. "Brandon please. She doesn't care about you. She's using you and your family. Don't you see? She doesn't love you. I do."

Brandon just looked at her. This was the girl he once thought he had a future with. All beautiful red hair and big blue eyes looking at him; begging him to stay. It wasn't enough. Somehow the choice was easier to make than he thought it would be. "I'm sorry."

"If you walk out that door, we're over." She tried to put on a brave front, but deep down she knew what was coming. She had known it since the day Callie had walked into their school in converse and a grey t-shirt.

Even ten minutes after he left, Talya half expected him to come walking back through the door. This wasn't over.  
________________________________

Brandon brought Callie a cup of juice. He slid it down in front of her, sitting across the table.

"Thanks.", she said taking the cup into her still shaky hands.

"Are you... sick?"

"No."

"Then why were you at that place?"

Callie didn't answer and he knew why. When he picked her up, he was shocked at where they were. He remembered it from his sex education/health class that was taught by a worker at the very same clinic. He probably still had the card somewhere buried in his drawer.

Brandon's lips thinned. He remembered what he heard her talking about with Wyatt last week. It all made sense now. "Did he make you do it?"

"What?"

"Wyatt. Did he tell you, you had to get rid of the baby? Because if he did, I'll kill him." That son of a bitch. He warned Callie about that jerk. He wasn't going to get away with it. Callie deserved everything in the world and he wasn't going to let Wyatt bail on her like that.

Callie shook her head. "Wyatt and I never had sex Brandon."

Brandon's face clouded with confusion. "Then who?"

She looked straight into his eyes. No more lies. No more hiding. "I only willingly slept with one person in my life."

It took a moment for the truth to sink in. Brandon's eyes grew wide and he went pale; all color draining from his face. Suddenly the muscles in his chest were too tight and he rubbed the space there trying to loosen the ache of panic gripping him to no avail. "The garage. I'm the father. It was mine."

"Is this why you broke up with me? Because you didn't want the baby?" He looked so lost in that moment that she wanted to hold him in her arms.

"No, not at first. I was scared. We were breaking the rules. I love it here. With you and your family. It's the first time Jude and I ever felt like we belonged. I didn't want to lose everything."

"How could you do that to me?", he said as if he hadn't even heard her. He stood up pacing across the kitchen floor. "You had me pick you up from a clinic and then you tell me...I can't even say it. You should have told me! This wasn't just your choice to make."

"It's my body Brandon. My choice." She felt like she back with Liam. Like there was someone else telling her she didn't have the right to decide for herself. "I was trying to save you. You just got into Juilliard. I didn't want to take that away from you." She wanted him to understand where she was coming from.

"I didn't ask you to save me! It was my baby too Callie!" He screamed at her. There were tears falling furiously from Brandon's eyes. He slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn", he swore wiping away at his eyes with his forearm.

Callie sat in shock not knowing what to do. She had never seen Brandon yell at anyone and he was definitely not violent.

He was back sitting at the table, bruised knuckles covering his face. "There are a million places in the world I can play music. You didn't have to do it alone. I would have been there."

"Exactly! You would have thrown it all away. What about your parents? What about the rules? What about Talya? It's not that simple. Either way, somebody was going to get hurt."

"There's always a way Callie. You still mean more to me than anything. You have to know that."

At his admission, Callie decided to lay it all on the table. "I didn't do it.", she said softly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, I didn't do it." She said louder clearing her throat. "I thought I could, but I couldn't. There's so many things against me, but I just. I want him or her to have a chance at life. I couldn't do it."

Callie started shaking when she thought about her baby in foster care. Bad things could happen to the ones too small to fight. She wondered again if she made the right choice. Would it be worth it in the end? "Please don't let them take the baby Brandon. Promise me you'll fight for them even after they send me away. You have to promise.", she said trying to hold back the tears.

Brandon was still for a moment before sweeping her into a strong hold. She let it all go as she cried into his hair as he stroked hers. After so many years of being strong, Callie Jacob broke down into big choking sobs.

He held her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I've got you. You're not going anywhere. I'll take care of you both. Trust me."

He carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed after she cried herself to sleep. He tried to relax before they had to face the rest of the family, but found he couldn't. He was going to be a father. He had Callie back, but the next few months would be hell. He didn't know what exactly they would be up against when everyone found out, but he was ready to fight for his family. He didn't know then just how hard he was going to have to fight before it was over.


	5. Moms Don't Preach

"Hey. Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Brandon asked his moms from the kitchen entrance.

"Sure hon, sit down."

"Hypothetically, what would you say if one of us was going to have a baby?"

Stef snorted amused. "I would say that whoever it is, they better start running now." Lena playfully bumped her arm.

"What is this about?", Lena asked suspiciously. Her mind immediately jumped to Jesus and Lexi. They'd already had one pregnancy scare. Since they were younger, the twins would always send Brandon in to soften the blow and give them bad news. Whether it was a broken window or gum in Mariana's hair.

Brandon nervously rubbed at his hair. "Well I sort of am. Going to be a father."

Stef's face fell. "That's not funny Brandon. You can't joke about something like that."

"Yeah...I'm not joking."

"I'm calling Talya's parents.", Lena said getting up.

"You can't call them."

"We absolutely can and we will. What the hell were you thinking?" Stef said angrily. Lena gave her an exasperated look. "Come on Lena. I'm allowed to use bad words right now."

"You can't call because it's not Talya. It's Callie."

"Jesus Brandon! You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't understand... ", Lena said slowly. "You're supposed to be dating Talya and I thought Callie was with Wyatt. How long has this been going on? How long have you two been sleeping together?"

"It was when Talya and I broke up and the Wyatt thing was never official. It was only one time by the way, we're not "sleeping together", he said using air quotes.

"That doesn't make it any better.", Stef cut in. "There are serious consequences for this Brandon. Not to mention what you've done to your future! You're not ready for a baby. You don't even do your own laundry. Callie is our foster daughter. I told you the rules. Did I not make myself clear?"

Brandon looked rightfully ashamed. "I know okay? We didn't mean for this to happen. But we care about each other. We tried to break it off because of the rules and it didn't work. I don't know what you want me to say. I love her."

"B, you should have told me how you felt when I first asked you about this."

"It wasn't this serious when you asked me. I was still with Talya then. This all kinda happened at once."

Stef buried her head in her hands. Her head felt like it was going to explode. "What are we going to do? We have to report this to Bill."

"You can't call her social worker. They'll take Callie away." Things were already taking a turn for the worse. He promised Callie he would protect her.

"We may not have a choice."

"How far along is she? Has she been to a doctor yet?", Lena asked firing off questions. "She's barely been eating lately. It can't be good for the baby."

"I don't know. She just told me today."

"Where is Callie?"

"She's upstairs."

"Callie!" Lena called. "Could you come down here for a minute?"

Once Callie saw the look on Stef and Lena's faces and Brandon's defeated posture, she knew.

"You told them.", she said simply looking at Brandon.

She was fidgeting and had her arms folded in front of her. This was the end. "Um. I know you have to report this and I don't blame you, but please just keep Jude. This is not his fault. Don't send him away too.", she pleaded. She hoped she wasn't going to cry again. No such luck.

Stef beckoned her forward and hugged her. "Come here. Nobody's going anywhere."

"At least not right now.", she said looking at Lena who nodded in confirmation. "We need some time to figure out how all of this is going to work. We're going to call Daniel Monday and see what our options are. Looks like we're going to have to hold off on the adoption.", she said sadly.

Callie's heart dropped. They were going to keep them, actually adopt them and she screwed it all up. Again. She felt guilty for taking this away from Jude. She was old enough that she didn't exactly need a family, but wanted them instead. She could still remember her parents enough to miss both of them. But Jude...he needed Stef and Lena.

"What you two did was very irresponsible. And stupid. Very stupid. Obviously we need to have another talk about the proper use of contraception.", Lena said looking at Brandon who blushed. "But we are a family and we'll deal with this together. Don't worry about anything tonight. I think we should all just calm down and go to bed for right now. Get some rest."  
________________________________

Stef was sprawled out across their bed with a warm towel on her head. "I still can't believe this. Brandon was always such a good kid. I thought Mariana was the one we had to worry about."

Lena pulled back the duvet and climbed in next to her. "He's still a good kid. They both are."

"They're babies. They have no idea what it takes to raise a child."

"I think Callie has a pretty good idea. She's been raising herself and Jude for years."

"You're right, but what about Brandon? He's a lot more mature then I was at his age that's for sure, but being a father? What if they break up? That'll be a disaster."

Lena shrugged. "Then they break up. Either way we'll support them. Give them a chance. Have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"I think you've become sentimental in your old age."

"Old age? You're one to talk grandma."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She lifted the towel and turned it around so more heat would flow to her head.

"You may be a grandma, but you're still hot." Lena kissed her shoulder gently.

"Thanks babe. You do realize you're a grandmother too now right?"

"Misery loves company huh? Thanks for bringing me down with you."

"It's my pleasure."  
________________________________

Callie was in the bathroom again. At this point she might as well move her stuff in. Brandon had heard and was there holding her bangs back that had fallen from her messy bun. When she was finally done he grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

"What are you doing?", she whispered stopping at his door.

"Going to bed?"

"No way. We'll get caught."

"So? Do you think we could possibly get in any more trouble than we're already in?"

"Good point."

Brandon cupped the side of Callie's face. "You're beautiful. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, not going to work."

"Then how about this?" He leaned in and kissed her softly at first before intensifying the lip lock. She felt herself heating up when his hands wandered down to her bottom and he nibbled at her bottom lip. When he finally released her, her lips were red and swollen and she was in a daze. What was this boy doing to her? He was breaking down all her defenses when she was so used to being numb.

"Let's go to sleep." When she didn't move he gave her sad, wide eyes. Patented puppy dog look.

She was admittedly a little dazed. "Okay."

Callie wasn't completely ready to let herself get too attached to the idea of always having Brandon around. She knew it wouldn't last. She decided to just let herself enjoy it while it did.  
________________________________

Callie sat next to Jude on the floor who was working on homework. He glanced over at her for a moment and went back to writing, saying nothing.

"Hey baby." she tried.

"Hey." he said dryly.

"I um." she started with a gulp. "I guess Lena and Stef. They already told you. About the baby and everything." The moms had taken care of informing the rest of the family and explaining the situation. Everyone was in agreement and knew not to tell anyone just yet. Mariana was dying of excitement.

"Yup." he said still not making eye contact with her.

The way he was acting was making her feel worse than she already did.

"I'm sorry."

"I know.", Jude replied.

"Jude please talk to me. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He couldn't take it anymore. He exploded on her. "You always say that! Just like with Liam. You find a way to ruin everything. You know they won't separate us. We're a package deal. They were going to keep us. We almost had a family Callie. A family. And you ruined it. I hate you!" he yelled before running out of the room. He hated her. The only family she had left and he hated her.

"Jude!", she desperately called after him.

Brandon who had come in during the last part of the argument hugged her from behind. "He didn't mean it. He's just scared. He didn't mean it."  
________________________________

Wyatt dropped down next to Callie's spot on the grass. "I see you and Foster are back on. I can tell. He's been watching you like a hawk."

"I don't think he likes me very much.", he added looking over her shoulder. She turned around to see what he was looking at. Brandon was glaring at them from across the courtyard. It was actually very cute.

"Are you kidding? He's practically in love with you.", Callie joked.

Wyatt shrugged. "Well I am pretty irresistible. It's the hair. So, how did Stef and Lena take it?"

"I'm safe for now. They haven't told my social worker yet so I don't really know what will happen."

"You're keeping the baby?"

Callie nodded. "That's great Cal. I actually have something to tell you...Since we lost the house, my mom has kinda been freaking out. She thinks we should go live with my grandparents for a while...in Indiana."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was used to losing things and people she cared about. As a foster child it's better if you don't grow attached to anything or anyone, but Wyatt was her best friend.

"I'm driving there tomorrow."

"What am I going to do? It's going to suck here without you."

"You'll be fine. You have Foster and his family. You don't need me."

"I'm really going to miss you." She shrugged sadly not knowing what else to do.

"I'll miss you too." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips and then one on her forehead. "Be good." She watched him walk away for the last time.  
________________________________

Brandon was trying his best to dodge Talya. She had been trying to corner him for two weeks. She just wasn't accepting their break up. Luckily all her anger seemed to be directed towards him and only him this time. She was avoiding Callie and he was grateful. Talya could be scary when she wanted to. He wouldn't put it past her to do something to Callie. She had already tried blackmailing her.

His luck had apparently run out because Talya attached her arm to his right as the bell rung. He walked with her to a secluded corner.

"Class is starting.", he said impatiently.

"I want to know why you left."

Brandon took a deep breath. 'Here we go'. "I didn't want to hurt you, but we weren't working. You and I both know it."

Talya wasn't ready to accept that explanation. "We were happy before she got here. We were good together."

"Things change. People change. You definitely did. Yes we were good together, but don't you want to be 'great'? You deserve to find somebody that will love you Talya. I'm just not that guy."

"You still cheated on me! With a girl who sleeps around with older men like that Liam guy."

"I didn't cheat on you. And you don't even know what you're talking about with Liam. Just stop already."

"I wonder what family services would have to say if they found out you were having sex with your foster sister?" Talya said smiling wickedly.

Brandon froze. His normally calm exterior was shattered and he was overcome with anger. Her threat struck a bad cord within him. "Stay away from Callie Talya. I'm warning you. Back off.", he said shoving past her and walking away.


	6. When It All Falls Apart

"What exactly are we looking at here?"

Daniel sighed. "Worst case scenario, the judge orders Callie to stay in the group home until she ages out in a year. The problem is that there are very few sites that have amenities for the girls and their children. The ones that are there are practically full. If she can't get placed they will probably place the baby into temporary foster care until she turns 18."

Stef was surprised. "Why wouldn't we automatically have custody? Brandon's the father."

"That's ultimately up to the court. We can try to put in a custody claim as soon as the baby is born. Although that might not go over well because of the situation."

"This just can't get any worse can it?" Lena said aloud. "Jude, what about him?"

"Technically he can stay if your license doesn't get revoked, but I think it would be in our best interest to keep this under wraps and try to push the adoption through for him as quickly as possible. It could take a while. Strictly off the record of course."

"I need a drink.", Stef said getting up. She bypassed the wine and pulled a hidden bottle of vodka from the back of the cabinet.

She sat a glass tumbler on the table and filled it a third of the way. "Don't say it Lena. I know. But I really, really need something other than wine right now."

Lena grabbed the glass and downed it herself before pushing it back to a shocked Stef. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well the first thing we have to do is..."

________________________________

Callie sighed as the warm spray hit her body. It was five thirty in the morning. Two hours before everyone was due to wake up. She liked taking early showers. She could take her time and partake in her secret shame. Singing in the shower.

"You give me that kind of something. Want it all the time each and everyday. On a scale of 1 to 10, I'm at hundred. Never get enough, I can't stay away. If you want it I got it, I got it everyday. You can get whatever you need from me..."

Callie could already feel subtle changes in her body. She hadn't really gained much weight, maybe only a pound or two. Her nails were growing like crazy and her hair was flowing and shiny without even trying. She was definitely softer all around.

On nights when they slept in Brandon's room he would wrap himself around her like she was a large pillow. She smiled to herself when she remembered how she had to wrestle and practically push him on the floor that morning just to get away. And he slept through the whole ordeal. He was like a vampire. That's why she was more than surprised when the curtain was ripped open. She jumped up in surprise.

"Brandon, you scared the crap out of me!" Her heart was beating a million miles per minute.

"Sorry. You weren't in bed. Why are you up so early?"

"I like hot water."

"Hmmm, me too." He climbed into the shower with her. It was only then that she noticed he was naked. When the hell had he gotten undressed?

"I didn't know you'd be into someone like Ariana Grande?", he asked curiously.

"Who?", she said blankly.

"The girl you were just singing."

Callie shrugged. "I just like the song."

Brandon gripped her waist and kissed her softly. "You sounded really good"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I think I want to hear you sing something else."

"Really? Like what?" She smirked and bit her lip because she knew it drove him crazy.

"My name.", he said huskily.

He continued his ministrations, kissing trails up and down her neck. One of his hands wandered to her left breast gently squeezing it. He suddenly hoisted her up and backed them into the shower wall. Her back met the cold, slick ceramic tiling.

"Brandon...", she panted out. "I think we should move this to your room." He nodded and stepped them both out of the shower after turning the water off. When they went into the hall, the cold air hit both of their skin. Callie shivered.

Brandon blindly opened the door and walked across the dark room with Callie's legs wrapped firmly around his waist. His knees hit the side of the bed as both of them fell down; the plumpness of the mattress and sheets deflating under their weight. Brandon's fingers ghosted up Callie's body. He kissed the area just underneath her belly button.

He continued to softly kiss his way up, until he buried himself in the scent of her neck. He laughed to himself because Callie always smelled like vanilla. He lightly pressed on her thigh to coax open her legs. Callie was surprised by how easily her legs complied. Like they were made for this. While he moved to her lips, he also reached down, sliding a hand onto the welcoming heat. Callie moaned into his mouth arching her body up to meet his.

She gasped when Brandon took a finger and slid it smoothly in and out of her. He slowly alternated his pace to drive her to the brink. She rested her head on his shoulder and let the feeling wash over her. Just as she was about to break, Brandon stopped. Damn, he was still really good at this. Or maybe he wasn't that good. Maybe she was just in love, so he was perfection to her.

Brandon's erection rubbed against Callie still slick with water from the shower before he very slowly pushed inside; burning through Callie in the best possible way. He moved with slow, deliberate strokes. He pulled all the way back before slamming back into her at an alarming speed, leaving her breathless. Callie moaned digging fingernails into his back. She wondered briefly if Brandon knew just how well he was playing her body; just how good it felt to be under him; how safe it made her feel.

Brandon could feel Callie's warmth unconsciously squeezing and tightening around him. He tried to hold it in. It had been a while since they'd done this and he still wasn't very experienced. "Callie", he panted. "I don't think I'm going to last much longer like this."

Stef had woken up to go to the bathroom. She was coming back when she heard muffled noises coming from Brandon's room. She was half asleep so she didn't even think twice about opening the door to his room and flipping on the light switch.

"Brandon, are you okay?" Her mouth hung open. She closed her eyes for a second thinking the image would go away but when she looked back, Callie and Brandon were still naked on his bed. Callie was hiding her head in embarrassment and Brandon was seemingly frozen. His hair was sticking straight up.

"Downstairs. Now.", she said a little too calmly.

When they came downstairs, they were barely dressed. Callie in an over sized t shirt, Brandon in boxers and no shirt. Stef groaned because it made what they were just doing all the more vivid. She may have been cool enough to buy condoms, but that didn't mean she wanted to see it in action. Not that any of it did any good.

"Mom, we.." Brandon started.

Stef held up her hand to silence him. "Don't tell me anything. It's too early and I haven't had my coffee. Okay so, here's the deal. I know I can't stop you two from...expressing yourselves. Just please. I beg of you. Not when people are home. I'm going back to bed. So should you. Separately.", she added pointing back and forth between them. She would have to discuss sleeping arrangements later at a decent hour.

________________________________

Lena dropped a basket of laundry in front of them. "I made an appointment with Dr. Palmer for tomorrow. We need to make sure everything is going okay with the baby. You two can jump in the car with me after school and we can go straight to her office. Stef will meet us there."

Brandon looked at Callie and then back at Lena. "Or... Callie and I could just go by ourselves and meet you guys at home?"

Lena tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh. You um.", she said clearing her throat. "You don't want us to go?"

"I think we can handle it on our own."

"Okay. We'll just see you at home then. Don't forget the pictures." She smiled but you could see the hurt in her face. She walked off with the other basket of laundry towards Jude and Jesus's room.

Callie punched Brandon in the arm.

"Ow!", he yelled rubbing his arm to alleviate the stinging. He didn't know she could hit like that. Though he shouldn't have been surprised. This was the same girl that beat the shit out of a guy's car with a bat, almost got him shot and then turned around and stole his breath away in a pink dress. More reasons why he felt like he'd never recover from this drug that was Callie. She made him crazy.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell your mom that we didn't need her there. It's obviously really important to them."

He loved his family, but they could be suffocating. "Don't you think this should be something special just between us? This is our first baby. We don't need the whole family there."

"Not if it's going to hurt them. They just want to be a part of it. They love you. I know you don't like all the attention, but honestly we're lucky to have them. Don't be a jackass."

"Lena?" Callie asked from the doorway.

"Yeah", she said shakily. They could tell she had been crying.

"Can you still give us that ride tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll just wait for you in the car."

"No, we thought about it and we would really like you to be there. You two know more about babies than we do so...", she trailed off a bit.

Lena was hesitant. "Are you sure?" She looked at Brandon to gauge his reaction.

"Yeah we want you there. Right Brandon?"

"Right.", he agreed.

"Okay I'll let Stef know we're still on.", she said with a smile.  
________________________________

"That's it?" Jesus said turning the picture upside down. "It looks like an alien. Or a squid."

"Nice Jesus." Brandon didn't trying to hide his irritation at the insult to his unborn child.

Mariana glared at him and squealed grabbing a copy of the sonogram. "Shut up Jesus. That's my precious, gorgeous niece you're talking about. Awwww, she's perfect.", she cooed over the photo.

"You mean our nephew." he corrected. "Jesus Foster Jr. After his favorite uncle."

Mariana rolled her eyes. "You wish. It's going to be a girl. Right Callie?"

Callie laughed." Um. I'm pretty sure I don't have any control over that. I'm with Jesus though. I want a boy."

Brandon sat next to her biting into an apple. "Really? I kinda want a girl."

She shook her head. "I don't know what I would do with a girl."

"You'll be great. Besides, if we don't get what we want, we can always try again." He put his hand on her stomach.

Callie snorted and moved his hand away. "Not happening." Brandon pouted. "Don't look at me like that", she said laughing.

"You never know, you could end up with two. Sometimes they don't catch the second one until later." Lena chimed in as she passed through the living room.  
________________________________

Stef was glad to catch Brandon in one of the rare moments he wasn't with Callie. The way he looked at her was like he was afraid she would disappear at any moment. Stef didn't blame him. They were all walking on eggshells these days.

"Hey B? Have you talked to your dad lately?"

"No, not really."

"It's just you know. You haven't been over there in a while."

Brandon shrugged it off. "I've been kind of busy."

"I know. He's been having a really hard time lately and I think you should stop by. Visit. Talk to him. He misses you."

"I'll think about it."

A thought crossed her mind. "Does he even know about Callie and the baby?"

He frowned. "You didn't tell him?", Brandon asked surprised.

Stef ran her hands over her face. This explains why he never mentioned the baby to her on their rounds. Mike was going to flip. They'd had so many arguments over him feeling like he wasn't an equal part of Brandon's life and now this. "No. I thought you did. You have to tell him, he's your father."

"No actually, he's a drunk.", Brandon retorted.

"Brandon...", Stef said warningly.

He gave in. "Fine. I guess I could try to call him tomorrow or something."

"Alright. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight."

________________________________

A knock sounded at the front door. "Anyone expecting company?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Stef went to answer the door stunned at seeing the three men standing there.

"Hey Stef."

"Ken, Martin.", she acknowledged the police officers from her office. "Bill? What are you doing here?"

"There was an anonymous report of sexual misconduct concerning Callie and your son. Did you know anything about this?"

Stef opened her mouth to answer, but found she couldn't. The rest of the family had now joined them at the door minus Jude.

"I'm sorry Stef. Lena." Bill said.

"Where?", was all Lena could manage to ask.

"Group home for right now. She'll be fine."

"Can't this wait until morning? We're in the middle of dinner."

"I'm afraid not. Come on darling. I have to take you in."

"No. I'm not letting you take her." Brandon said. One of the officers moved to restrain him, but Stef stepped in front putting a hand on Brandon's chest. "I've got him O'Brien."

"Mom do something!"

"Brandon sweetie, I can't. There's nothing we can do."

Callie hugged Brandon tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. We're going to come get you.", he said firmly.

Callie could tell he really believed what he was saying, but life had taught her that things just didn't work out that way. Brandon lived in a perfect world, with a perfect family full of charter schools, piano scholarships and opportunities. A world where little boys can wear nail polish to school and you can have two moms and everyone is just fine with it. A world where everything magically worked out. This was not that world.

"I love you.", Callie said quietly so only he could hear. It was the first time she had told anyone she loved them besides Jude since their mom died. Brandon was always telling her he loved her, she just never felt comfortable saying it back. Until now.

"I love you too."

Bill cleared his throat hating to interrupt, but he had a job to do. He hated this part. They were great kids who had finally found a good fit and now he had to rip one of them away . "Callie. We have to go. You have fifteen minutes to pack your things."


	7. Forgiveness is for Fools

Callie was gone and so was Brandon. He had stormed out of the house and no one knew where he was; one of the cars gone with him. He wasn't answering any calls or texts. The whole family was sitting on the floor trying to figure out what their next move was and recovering from the emotional shock they found themselves in.

"How did this happen? We were careful."

"Mariana, Jesus? Did you guys say anything? Maybe to Lexi or her parents? Maybe someone overheard you talking?"

"Wasn't me." Jesus said.

"It wasn't me either. And Lexi would never tell anyone even if she knew."

A car pulled into the driveway and both Lena and Stef jumped up thinking it was Brandon coming back. They were worried he was going to do something stupid. Jude walked in smiling and waving goodbye to Connor and his dad who had dropped him off. Connor's dad honked the horn signaling their departure. His smile fell when he saw the expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?"

"Um. Jude sweetheart, why don't you come sit down?"

"Okay."

Lena wrapped her cardigan closed and walked him over to the couch. Lena and Stef looked at each other and at the twins. No one wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Callie is gone. Someone told social services about her and Brandon and Bill came to take her. I'm so sorry." Lena hugged him, but his body was stiff and unresponsive.

"For how long?", he asked voice barely above a whisper.

"We don't know love. But I promise you, we will do everything we can to bring her home."

Jude wasn't really showing any readable emotion and it worried them. He and Callie had been separated before and they saw how that turned out. "If it's okay, I think I want to go to bed now."

"Sure hun. Go ahead."

They all watched him walk up the stairs and out of sight.  
________________________________

Brandon rapped harshly on Talya's door. A large man answered the door, Talya's father. His eyes lit up when he saw Brandon standing there. This was exactly the type of young man he wanted his daughter with. Smart, talented, driven. He knew they were having troubles, so he was more than happy to see him coming around again.

"Brandon! It's been a while. Congratulations on Juilliard son."

"Thank you Mr. Greyson. Is Talya home?"

"I'll go get her for you. Are you sure you don't want to come in? We're having lemon meringue for dessert."

"No, but thank you. I have to get back home soon."

Talya's father nodded. "Next time then. Tally!", he yelled walking towards the back. "Brandon's here to see you."

Talya looked surprised when she came down the stairs. She walked outside closing the door behind her. Brandon grabbed Talya roughly by the arm as soon as the door closed; his nails digging into her skin.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you called family services and told them about me and Callie. You were the only person who knew outside of my family."

"I.."

"Just shut up! Do you even know what you've done? Because of you I may never get the chance to meet my own kid. They'll probably be shuffled around from foster home to foster home for the rest of their life because of you. Because you're a jealous, psychotic mess. I can't believe I didn't see this before. Wyatt was right about you."

Talya paled. What Brandon said about Wyatt cut deep. What happened with him was still a sore spot for her. Talya was the girl who had everything material, but low self esteem. She was the girl who thought she could use sex and manipulation to keep relationships. It hadn't worked with Wyatt and it didn't work with Brandon. She couldn't handle the fact that one girl had taken both boys from her without even trying. She had no idea that Callie was pregnant. Suddenly this was more serious than getting back at an ex boyfriend for dumping her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Brandon, I swear I wouldn't have if I had known. You have to believe me." She touched his shoulder to calm him and he pushed her off with enough force to make her stumble back; almost falling to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes. She knew then that she had crossed the line and there was no going back.

"Don't fucking touch me. You should have listened to me when I told you to back off.", he said cryptically before climbing into the car and leaving her standing there.  
________________________________

Brandon went into the boy's locker room. He looked around for a moment and then found his target sitting on the bench.

He loomed over the boy who looked up at him with curiosity and a sinister smile. "Yo Foster. What's up?"

"Garner, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
________________________________

"How long until we can get in front of a judge?" Stef was holding her cup of coffee like a form of life support. Sitting with their lawyer was becoming a regular occurrence for both of them. It was exhausting and draining even for a police officer who dealt with law every day.

"Earliest is two or three weeks."

"That long?" Lena asked.

"Unfortunately yes. We want Judge White. His record shows that he's more sympathetic and lenient with youth being from the streets himself. If we want any chance at getting her back, it's with him. He's on vacation right now, but he'll be back in a few days. The problem is, he'll be backed up with cases. I'll try to call in a favor. That's the best I can do."

Lena grabbed Stef's hand in hers. "Do whatever you have to. We just want her home."

Stef plopped down next to Lena on the couch setting her feet in her lap. "How was work?". Lena asked.

"Not bad. How was your day? Suspend anyone? Smokers in the bathroom?"

"No, thankfully. But something interesting did happen today. I got a transfer notice. For Talya."

Lena looked at Brandon to see if he was giving off any reaction. His shoulders tensed a little, but otherwise nothing.

"Someone sent an anonymous video to her father of her removing her top at party. They want the school to do damage control. They're moving her to a private school downtown. Brandon, would you know anything about that? Maybe who took the video? People who were at the party that I can talk to?"

"No. Why would I know anything about Talya? We broke up.", he said packing up his books and walking out of the room.

Lena turned to look at Stef frowning.

"You don't think he had anything to do with this do you?"

"I have no idea. Nothing that happens with our kids surprises me anymore. Face it hon, we've lost all control."

Lena hummed in agreement.  
________________________________

Jesus walked into his room twirling a basketball and whistling. He immediately noticed Jude sitting cross legged on his bed, head down. His mouth twisted in concern and he went over sitting down next to him.

"It's okay to cry you know."

Jude looked up at him. "She's not coming back this time is she?"

"I don't know bud. But moms are doing everything they can to get her back. She'll be home soon."

"I told her I hated her. I didn't mean it, I was just so mad. I didn't even get a chance to tell her I was sorry. She probably hates me."

"Come on dude, do you know how many times I told Mariana I hated her? Callie's your sister. That's family. They forgive you even when you're being a jerk."

"I guess." Jude replied softly.

"You know me and Mariana were separated once. Before we came here. It was the worst feeling in the world. I thought I would never see her again. You're not alone. You have us now. Fosters stick together."

"But I'm not really a part of the family."

"What? Of course you're a part of the family. You and I are going to be uncles together. How cool is that?"

"Pretty cool I guess.", Jude said smiling a little.

Jesus nudged him in the arm until he got him to laugh.

"Come on", he said getting up. "Let's go shoot some hoops."

"I've never really played before."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Okay.", Jude said leaning over to put on his shoes.  
________________________________

Stef sighed and knocked on the door. No response. She cautiously pushed on it a little glad to find it open. She was met with the sight of Brandon sprawled out across his bed staring at the ceiling. If it wasn't for the rhythmic movement of his chest, she would think he was dead.

She cleared her throat. "B, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat babe. You're not helping anyone by starving yourself."

No answer.

"I know...I know this is hard, but you can't keep going on like this. We miss her too."

"Just stop.", he said.

"Fine. I'll just go. Come down if you get hungry. Leftovers will be in the fridge."

She wanted to say more, but she decided to let it go for now. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. Callie's leaving hit him the hardest like they knew it would. He was little better than a zombie these days. They hadn't given Callie phone privileges yet so they hadn't seen or heard from her in almost three weeks. They did check in with Bill frequently who assured them she was doing just fine.

She wished she could protect him and make it all go away but she couldn't. He was too young to deal with something like this. She was afraid this would break him if things didn't go the way they wanted them to on Thursday.

"No luck?"

Stef slid onto a stool. Lena sat down next to her, cooking mitt in hand. "None. He's still the same. What are we going to do? How do I make up for losing Callie and the baby? How do I fix that Lena?"

"I don't know. We just have to keep fighting.", she said rubbing Stef's shoulders.  
________________________________

"Alright.", the judge started; folding her hands in front of her on the desk. They were dealing with Judge Hiltmore who was a known hard ass. Daniel was unable to secure Judge White so they were not feeling confident at all walking into this. "I decided to bring this case into my chambers instead of the courtroom due to the delicate circumstances. Now can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

After a few moments, they recovered from the shock of her use of language. "Well it seems that the Foster's son one Brandon Avery Foster aged 17 and their foster daughter Calliope Jade Jacob also aged 17 have been involved in an intimate relationship. It also appears that Ms. Jacob is...several months pregnant with Mr. Foster's child." Daniel winced outwardly when he realized how bad that sounded.

"I understand that Ms. Jacob has a history of vandalism, theft, and a previous incident of sexual misconduct with another foster sibling.", the judge commented.

"To be fair your honor, these are all accusations made by one foster parent. He was later arrested and charged for possession of deadly weapon and threatening minors. We have reason to believe he was abusing Ms. Jacob and her younger brother. Furthermore, the past case of sexual misconduct is believed to have been non consensual."

"She was raped.", Lena said and Stef tried to shush her.

"Dear lord, this is a mess.", the judge said. She penned Stef with a harsh look. "Officer, how did this happen? Surely you know better."

Stef gulped. "Yes, I know the rules and believe me, they were explained to all of the children. I am an officer and I take pride in my work, but I am also a mother and guardian of four teenagers and a pre-teen. It happens."

"Well, what do you suggest we do about this counselor?", she said looking expectantly at Daniel.

He fidgeted and adjusted his collar under the judge's scrutiny. "Er, well. Ms. Jacob is currently in a group home. We are petitioning the court for her legal emancipation from the state so she will be exempt from foster restrictions and return home."

Judge Hiltmore frowned. "You do realize that emancipation is a very hard case to prove? The ward should have a steady job, a residence and prove themselves capable of complete independent care. None of which Ms. Jacobs possesses. Never mind her record."

"Yes your honor, I do realize that."

The judge was silent for a few minutes pondering the situation and looking over the files and sighing every few moments. It wasn't looking good. They knew this was a long shot from the beginning.

Lena couldn't take this anymore.

"Your honor. With all due respect, Callie is not her file. We love Callie and she is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. Yes, she has made some questionable choices. I'm sure we all did at her age. We are willing to take full responsibility for her and the child. Please don't take her away from the only family she's known. Please.", she pleaded.  
________________________________

Brandon sat alone on a wooden bench in the hall with his head in his lap. He had to beg his moms to let him go. Jude and the twins were waiting anxiously at home. He couldn't even wrap his mind around what would happen if the judge said no. He would wait for her. There was no doubt in his mind. Callie and the baby were his family now. There were so many restrictions with the group home situation that he feared they might not even inform or allow him and his family be there with Callie when the baby is born. They belonged with him, not in a group home. His leg was shaking up and down from nerves.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way. They were all smiling and for the first time he allowed himself hope. Lena nodded answering his silent question. He was pulled up and found himself in the middle of a mom sandwich; happy tears flowing all around.

"We did it. Congratulations.", Daniel said shaking Brandon's hand.

Stef kissed his hair. "Come on. Let's go get our girl."


	8. Make Us Whole Again

Callie was told to pack her things. No one would tell her where they were moving her or why. She assumed Bill had found her a place in one of the homes for teen mothers. Bill had told her that the family was going to court, but he didn't know when. They hadn't allowed her to contact them.

The group home was better than expected. She had her own room and no one was trying to beat her up. She even made a few friends which was strange for her. Callie wasn't the girl that hung out with other girls. She was surprised to find that there were people who had been through what she had and worse. Everyone there was family in a way because they all understood what it was like to be unwanted.

She was sitting in the front with her bags. She missed Brandon, Jude and the rest of her family so much that it hurt. She hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to her little brother. That had never happened before. When she first got there, she cried every night. It had to be the hormones. After the first week, she decided that she needed to get herself together and be strong for herself and the baby. Hopefully at the new group home or wherever she ended up, she would have phone privileges. Maybe even get her cell phone back. She knew Stef and Lena would never have it turned off.

Lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed the shadow of a person standing in front of her.

"Hey stranger.", a very familiar voice said. Her mouth hung open when she saw green eyes and wind swept brown hair looking down at her.

"Brandon?", she whispered in disbelief. He was really there. She was going home. Brandon held her up in his arms, her feet an inch or so off of the ground.

"I told you I would come."

Lena and Stef watched them from by the door, Stef's arm around Lena's waist. Brandon set her down and picked up her bags swinging one duffel over his shoulder; carrying the other in his hand. Callie started to protest him carrying everything when he gave her a look. She recognized that face and she knew she couldn't stop him. Not without an argument. Callie hugged both moms.

"Thank you so much." No one had ever fought for her before. She had forgotten what it was like to have people who love and care about you. Stef stepped back a little so they could get a good look at her and make sure she was fine. "You don't have to thank us sweets. It was our pleasure."

Lena looked lovingly at her. "We might not be able to adopt you, but you still belong with us. We still want to be your moms."

If she ever had any doubts about the Fosters, they had vanished. She had a family with or without the papers. "You already are."  
________________________________

"What do you think happened?" Jesus asked Mariana. He was sitting on the floor in front of her bed with his back resting against the mattress.

She sighed and threw her phone down on the sheets. Waiting was the worst. "I don't know. Moms still aren't answering the phone."

"I hope they won. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Jesus said shaking his head.

Things around the house had been beyond tense since Callie was sent to the group home. He was already on edge with the way things were going with Lexi. Ever since they had sex, things had been different. They were always arguing and the sneaking around behind her parents' back was getting old.

"I know exactly what you mean." Mariana agreed. "It's all so depressing. I feel like I want to help, but I don't know how."

"Callie!" The twins heard Jude yell and they raced downstairs. Callie suddenly found her arms full of Jude. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", he kept repeating tears falling from his long lashes.

"It's alright baby, don't cry."

"I thought you were really gone this time."

She grabbed his head in her hands and rubbed his hair soothingly. "Hey. Didn't I tell you I would always come back? No matter where we ended up? No matter where they took us?"

Jude nodded through his tears. "See? We're a package deal remember? You can't get rid of me that easily."

It didn't look like Jude was going to let go of Callie anytime soon so Lena stepped in. "Jude why don't you help me get dinner ready?" Jude reluctantly left Callie's side.

Mariana was the first one after Jude to give Callie a hug. She never had a sister before and Callie was the closest to one she'd ever get. "Welcome back sis." Jesus stood off to the side before giving Callie a one armed hug because he was too cool for real affection. "Yeah, welcome back."

"B, go ahead and take Callie upstairs to your room and get unpacked."

Brandon nodded. When they were upstairs Callie decided to ask him what Stef was talking about. "Why are we going to your room?"

"Oh yeah, moms thought it would be better if you moved in with me. With the baby coming and everything, it'll be easier. Besides, we sleep together all the time. This way we won't have to sneak around anymore."

He put her bags down on the bed. Callie saw that Brandon had literally moved all of her things. The clothes she left behind were hanging in the closet and folded into drawers. All of her photos were arranged on the wall over the bed and her guitar was propped up on the floor. She also noticed that a significant amount of Brandon's things were either missing or packed away. She felt guilty that he had to give up so much to make room. As if reading her thoughts he said, "I needed to get rid of some stuff anyway."

He was amazing. For the first time in her life, she was one of the lucky ones.  
________________________________

Brandon hugged her closer to his chest as they lie in bed. His hand wandered to rest over her belly. He had been surprised to see just how much the baby had grown in a month. Callie had a small bump now.

He thought back to the first time they met. He remembered trying not to stare that night at the dinner table. Brandon would never admit it, but he knew she was it for him. Now he was so irrevocably wrapped up in her that it scared him.

"I don't ever want to lose you again.", he told her lightly kissing the space between her hair and nape of her neck.

"You won't."

Then they were laying on the bed kissing; blissfully unaware of the world around them. Damned the consequences of getting caught again.

Brandon could feel her bare skin under his fingertips as he helped her straddle his hips. His erection was leaking and aching to be touched. Callie rubbed him with one hand, slowly moving up and down. Brandon reacted immediately moaning and tilting his head back. Encouraged by his reaction, she pumped him faster. After a little while of this his legs tensed and he stopped her hand. Too hot, too heavy, too soon. He didn't want things to be over before they even began.

His hands came up to wander over her body. He lightly traced over her breasts and down her arms. Callie rubbed herself along his length in a rocking motion before carefully lowering herself back on it. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip when she felt him filling her up.

She moved, tentatively at first. Trying to get a feel for the new position. Once she gathered up enough courage to establish a steady rhythm, she rocked and crashed down on him as quickly as she dared. Brandon would shut his eyes tightly whenever she moved her hips in a certain way so she made sure to do it often. Brandon started meeting her thrust for thrust careful to hold her hips so she wouldn't fall. It was so different being intimate this way. It's like he was constantly surrounded by her tight warmth and it was driving him crazy.

On they went until Callie leaned back a little and placed her hands on either side of his legs. Okay so maybe she was tired. Brandon took that opportunity to thrust into her at a different angle with his new-found leverage. Callie unraveled almost immediately. Brandon followed soon after. He gently pulled her up by her arms and maneuvered her to lay on her side. He covered them both with blankets and they fell asleep.  
________________________________

"I'm going to be in the music room on free period and lunch. Meet me there okay? And text me if you need anything. If you get hungry or you feel sick, just let me know and I'll leave class. Take a bathroom break or something."

"Okay Brandon? Calm down." She reassuringly put a hand on his shoulder. "I've been to school before and I'm going to go to class now. Alone." She said her words slowly as if she were talking to a small child. "Bye!", she called back while walking, almost running away.

Callie knew he was just worried about her, but she needed space to breathe. Which was why she was hiding in plain sight in the courtyard eating lunch because she knew he would never look for her there.

She was wrong. Callie felt a kiss pressed to her cheek and Brandon sitting down next to her.

"I thought we were meeting upstairs?"

"I forgot?", she tried.

He seemed to accept her explanation easily. She was relieved. "How's your first day back?"

"It's good. I thought everyone would be staring at me, but they're not.", she shrugged. "It's kinda weird."

"My mom may have had something to do with that."

Callie grinned. "What did she do? Call an assembly and threaten everyone with detention if they bothered us?"

Brandon's facial expression was the first thing to give away. He was frowning awkwardly and squinting.

Callie was horrified. She was only joking about Lena. "She did, didn't she?"

"Not exactly. It was more of a harassment, bullying in general deal and what would happen if anyone was caught doing it. Most people steer clear of us just because we are the vice principal's kids. Now that you and Jude are here, it kinda works the same way."

Callie didn't want to talk about it anymore so she decided to change subjects to an equally disturbing topic. "Sooo, where's Talya?" She had been fully prepared to be confronted by Brandon's ex. Talya was scary when she wanted to be. She had already tried blackmailing her. It was strange, but she didn't seem to be anywhere around. Not in Timothy's class, not at lunch.

He scratched his head nervously. "About that..."  
________________________________

Mariana came running to the car in pink wedge espadrilles and a summer dress. She held up her new driving permit. Stef smiled but internally groaned.

"Congrats sweetie." The twins had just turned sixteen and Mariana was insistent on trying for her license as soon as humanly possible. She thanked every god she didn't believe in that Jesus was more into his skateboard than the minivan.

"Can I drive home?" Stef hesitated but nodded. She felt another migraine coming on. Mariana squealed and jumped into the driver's seat shooing her mom to the other side.

"Jesus! Seat-belt!" Stef called to the back where Jesus was sprawled out in the back listening to the kind of music Lena didn't approve of.

"Mom are you serious? You're letting that nutball drive us home? She's gonna get us killed! Screw this, I'm walking home.", he said; hand on the door.

"Hey, watch your mouth young man. And you're not walking anywhere. Sit down."

"Mariana, take it slow., she cautioned. Mariana checked her lip gloss and put on her over-sized sunglasses.

"Mom, stop worrying. I've got this." She hit the gas and they were off.

Jesus came tumbling through the kitchen door falling on his knees and kissing the ground. "Thank god I made it. I'm alive!" He yelled. Stef looked pale and shaken as she walked in behind him.

"What happened?" Lena asked concerned. "Did you get into an accident?" She looked out the window checking on the car.

"Worse." Jesus said. "Mariana drove home."  
________________________________

"Hey kid! I haven't seen you in a while." Mike hugged Brandon tightly patting him on the back. Brandon could smell the alcohol on him. He put hands on both sides of his son's face and looked at him lovingly.

"How did I get such a handsome son? You get it from your mother's side." Mike was a touchy feely drunk. Overly affectionate and sometimes sloppy putting Brandon on constant guard. He could be surprisingly coherent one minute and sleep the next.

"Thanks dad. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute to clean up. I still need to hire that maid. Don't go anywhere.", he added leaving the door slightly ajar and Brandon standing in the hallway. He shoved his hand in his pants pockets. He could hear glass clinking and cabinets slamming. His dad was on the hard stuff tonight, not just a couple of beers. This was already not going well.

When he was finally let in he sat on the couch, his dad in the chair to the side of him opening a can of beer. He offered him one, but Brandon politely declined. "Good. You're too young for this stuff anyway. So, what's been going on? How's school?"

"School's fine. How have you been?" Brandon's voice was laced in concern.

"Me? I'm good. Same old, same old you know."

"Yeah I know.", Brandon said sadly.

"Hey, how's Talya?"

"We broke up. I'm sort of... dating Callie now."

"Yeah? She's a great girl. Beautiful too." An awkward tension filled the air.

"So... I was thinking. Maybe you should try AA. Just check out a couple of meetings.", he tried to say casually.

Mike's jolly demeanor immediately faded. He quickly finished off the rest of his can. "Where is this coming from? Did Stef and Lena put you up to this?"

"Nobody put me up to this. I'm worried about you. Look at you. You're drunk right now."

"There's nothing wrong with having a few. It's Saturday.", Mike protested.

"Really? Because I thought having 'a few' was costing you your job.", Brandon snapped.

Mike frowned, sitting up and pointing at Brandon. "Hey. I've got this under control. Don't worry yourself about it. My job is my problem. You're a kid. Be a goddamn kid for once. I'm the parent here."

"Then act like a parent. Act like you're my father and you care about me! I can't just be a kid when I'm worried you'll crash your car because you're drunk. Or get shot on the job because you're not paying attention. Or have to come over here and carry you to bed because you're passed out. I can't do this anymore dad. I'm sick of covering up for you with mom and everybody. If you don't get help, you won't see me anymore or your grandchild."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Grandchild?"

"Callie's pregnant."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Dad!"

Mike held his hands up. "Fine. I'm sorry. When the hell did this happen?"

"A while ago. I don't know."

"You don't know? Why didn't anybody tell me? Why didn't you tell me B?"

"It just slipped my mind. A lot was going on at the time."

"Yeah I'll bet. I'm sure it slipped your moms' minds too. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not really your father. I'm a sperm donor with visitation rights. You go in a house that you have no business being in and almost get shot. Hey! Not my business. Father at seventeen goddamn years old. Sure why not? Throw away your future. Go for it. Your moms have it all under control."

"It was my fault. Don't blame them. And another thing, I'm not throwing away my life. I'm stepping up like I'm supposed to and not putting myself first. That's what you do when you love your family." The comment had a scathing and accusing undertone. Mike picked up on it immediately.

"You think I didn't love you and your mother? Is that what you're saying? If it wasn't for Lena, we would still be a family." There it was. The elephant in the room of their family. Mike still mourned what he saw as the loss, or rather theft, of his wife and son.

"No. No we wouldn't have." This speech was a long time coming. "Mom left because you wouldn't stop drinking. She stayed gone because she realized that she wasn't being true to herself. She couldn't love you the way you needed. Lena didn't break apart our family. She made it whole again. She was there for us when you couldn't be." Brandon shook his head. "This was a bad idea. I'll see you later dad. Take care of yourself alright?"

"B, wait! Come on.", Mike called after him but he was already gone.  
________________________________

He stood in the doorway watching Callie sleep. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, his expression softening as he watched Callie shift and mumble as she slept. Even laying on her side, head tilted and mouth hanging open. Wearing purple flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top exposing her rounded belly, she was a sight that made his heart skip and his breath stop for a moment.

Callie stirred awake and blinked sleepily when she saw Brandon standing at the door just staring. "What happened?", she asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Just looking."

"Looking at what?"

"You." Callie wrinkled her nose and looked herself over. She was a mess. No matter how many times he told her she was perfect, she would never see herself that way. She was just Callie. The girl who preferred jeans and off the shoulder shirts to dresses and heels.

Brandon leaned down and kissed a line up her neck. Callie breathed happily. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Absolutely.", he replied. She pushed him back a bit. "Hey, how did it go with your dad?"

Brandon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Not good."

"I'm sorry." She put her chin on his shoulder.

"How did you deal with your dad being an alcoholic?"

"I don't know really. I was too little to remember much about it other than the fights. He was great though. He was so much fun before everything happened. He wasn't always a bad guy. Not to me anyway."

She shifted on the bed and got comfortable. "You know sometimes he would pile me and Jude into the car and take us on 'adventures'. Mostly to the park or the beach. We would go looking for fun treasures like pine cones or seashells. I think that's why I love being outdoors so much. It reminds me of him. Jude has his smile and his dimples. My mom was a blonde. I used to be too when I was younger.

Brandon raised one eyebrow. "Really? I can't imagine you...blonde." He laughed a little. "Do you miss them?"

"All the time." Callie said softly.


	9. Showers

"How are things at home?"

Mariana laid out across Lexi's bed. "It's okay. It's baby this, baby that these days."

"I get it. Do you feel left out?"

"Not really. I'm happy for them. I just wish I had something to do or somebody to be with. You have Jesus and Callie has Brandon. I'm kinda just there you know?"

Lexi shrugged. "You can always hang out with me and Jesus."

"Like I want to see you two slob all over each other. Gross." Mariana pulled a face. She didn't necessarily have a problem with them dating anymore, but she had no desire to hang around them together as the dreaded third wheel.

"We are not all over each other!", Lexi protested. Afterwards, she thought about it for a moment and reconsidered. "Okay maybe we are."

"Exactly." Mariana said rolling her eyes.

Lexi bit her lip and turned facing Mariana. "I have something to tell you. Promise you won't tell Jesus. Not yet anyway."

This sounded serious. "I promise."

"My abuela is really sick. My parents want us to go visit her in Honduras in case something happens."

"But how? I thought you were undocumented?"

Lexi shrugged. "It's really important to my dad that we go. He says he has a way to get us back home."

"I'll be crossing my fingers for you.", Mariana said sadly. She resisted the urge to hug her best friend and never let go.

"Anyway on to better news. I heard that Chase Peterson has a crush on you."

Mariana sat straight up and gasped. "You're lying!"

Lexi held up both hands. "I swear I'm not lying. Jessica told me yesterday."

"You have to tell me everything! NOW!" She flew off the bed and locked the door to prevent eavesdroppers.  
________________________________

Callie rushed into their room and closed the door behind her. Brandon's face lit up when he saw her. They hadn't really seen each other all day except for breakfast. He had been taking care of some things. "Hey beautiful." He noticed she looked kind of frazzled. "Are you okay?", he drawled out slowly.

"Hide me. Lena is trying to force feed me organic keifer. Whatever that is." Of course. Lena was a health nut and it was only amped up by Ian's imminent arrival. He beckoned her over with a free hand.

"Come here." She climbed onto the bed sitting next to him. Albeit, a bit clumsily. The baby was throwing her balance way off. He grabbed his keyboard off the stand and put it over their laps. She looked at him questioningly.

"Play with me. Call it baby's first piano lesson. Now press this one and then move two down. He demonstrated on his side of the board. She mimicked his pattern of movement.

"Good. Now play these four at a faster pace." He continued teaching her more key strokes until she had it down pat. Soon they were playing a song together. Her part was a little shaky, but not bad. Something inside her stomach shifted suddenly at the melody.

She frowned. "What was that?"

Brandon wasn't paying attention. "Huh?", he said absentmindedly while experimenting with a few simple notes.

"I think the baby kicked."

She grabbed Brandon's hand and placed it over her bump. "I don't feel anything." Callie frowned. "I swear he just moved. Come on buddy. Move for me.", she said softly to her stomach.

"Stop pressuring him. He'll move again when he's ready. Here, listen to this." Brandon began playing a song and it was beautiful. Callie closed her eyes, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I love it. Did you just start on it?"

"Yeah, I dunno. I was writing it for the bab..." Callie suddenly snatched his hand again. Brandon jumped back a little when his hand was tapped lightly and his eyes grew impossibly wide.

Callie lit up in pure excitement and he couldn't help but smile along with her and press his lips against hers. "Come on. We have to tell the moms." She was tugging him out of the door before he had time to properly move his keyboard and it almost toppled to the floor.  
________________________________

Lena came through the door carrying a ton of bags. Stef could see a teddy bear, a blue fur blanket and what looked like sleepers covered in cars and stripes hanging out of one bag.

Stef raised an eyebrow. "Been shopping?"

"A little.", Lena replied pushing her wild hair out of her eyes.

Stef gestured at the bags laughing. "A little? It looks like you bought the whole store. The baby's not even here yet."

Lena immediately went into defense mode. Stef had a dry humor that sometimes made her feel like she always had to be on guard. In the same turn, that was one of the things that made them great. They balanced each other. "Alright maybe I got a little carried away. I'm just excited. I've never had a little baby in the house before. When we met Brandon was already five and the twins were seven."

Stef studied Lena carefully. They hadn't ever really talked about it before, but she knew Lena wanted kids of her own when they first got together. Then the twins came and they sort of fell into a routine. A baby was the last thing on either of their minds. Or so she'd thought.

"Do you...do you still want that?" Stef asked after clearing her throat.

"Want what?", Lena said sitting down the bags on the counter and shuffled through them.

Stef put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "A baby. Me and you raising one together."

Lena was taken aback. She had been so sure Stef was against having another child for all these years and now she was pulling this on her. "Wait, are you saying that you want one?"

"I don't want us to regret anything. If you want a baby, I would love to have one."

"Stef. When would we have time for a baby? We don't even have the room. Especially with Ian coming."

Stef put her hand over Lena's. "We can make room."

Lena seemed to consider it. "Well, I'm not getting any younger that's for certain."

"Is that you talking or your mother?" Lena's mother was a lovely woman and Stef loved her, but she was very persuasive and stubborn. She was constantly dropping hints to Lena about wanting to see some of herself and her husband inside the face of a little one.

"Maybe a little bit of both.", Lena replied sadly. "I don't know what I want. Sometimes I feel like I'm missing out and then I look around at the kids and the home we built together and I feel like I don't need anything else."

Stef thought carefully about what to say next. "You're right. We don't need anything else. But if you want this." She covered Lena's hand in her own. "If you really want this, we can do it. Don't worry about the specifics, or what anybody else has to say." Stef wanted her to understand that she would do anything to make her happy.

Lena couldn't resist kissing Stef. "I love you.", she whispered to her.

"Hmm, I love you too." Stef tightened her hold on her partner just a little bit more.

"Stef?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really don't want to have a baby."

The relief was evident in her voice. "Thank God, me either." They burst out laughing.  
________________________________

One pillow. That was all Brandon had left. He subconsciously hugged onto it tightly letting his eyelids close. You don't really appreciate a good pillow until it's gone. He remembered the good old days when he had four whole pillows to himself. He had sacrificed two of them to Callie and now three. One for her head, one for her stomach and one for her back.

Brandon's eyes sleepily fluttered open as an uncomfortable pressure was exerted on his spine. "Callie. Your knee is in my back."

"Sorry." Brandon felt her shifting over. This was getting ridiculous. Callie kept tossing and turning all night trying to get comfortable and it was driving him crazy. She couldn't sleep on her stomach, on her side, on her back, sitting up, nothing. Apparently their son thought it was hilarious to keep them both up all night by kicking Callie or bouncing from organ to organ. Brandon hadn't slept more than a couple of hours in days. Just as he was drifting off... a voice called to him pulling him from the dark tunnel of colors he was traveling down.

"Brandon, are you sleep?"

He gripped the edges of the pillow roughly taking a few calming breaths before sitting up. "Not anymore." He rubbed one side of his face hoping it would relieve some built up tension.

Her eyes narrowed at the sharpness of his tone and looked at him critically."Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because...you kinda look like you're mad.", she asked skeptically.

"I'm not mad.", he said a bit tightly.

"I think you are."

"I'm not."

"You are." Yup, completely ridiculous.

He wanted to punch something, but instead settled for throwing his hands up. "Seriously Callie?"

"Just tell me why you're acting so mad."

"I'm not mad. I just can't sleep with you in here. You're like a wild animal or something.", he said in frustration.

Callie was stunned. "Okay...I'm. I'm just going to leave then."

Brandon felt bad. He knew he shouldn't have lashed out like that, he was just so tired. So very, very tired. Things had to be just as hard, if not worse on her. "Wait Cal. You don't have to leave."

"Don't worry about it. It's your bed anyway right?", she said grabbing a pillow and walking out.

"Callie!", he called after her. She didn't come back. He knew he definitely not be getting any sleep now.  
________________________________

Lena shook Brandon's shoulder. His teacher had informed her that he was asleep in class. "Brandon?"

"Huh?", he said blearily wiping at his eyes.

She sighed. He looked bad. "Come on. You look exhausted. You can sleep in my office. I'll talk to your teachers." She had to support most of his weight while walking him to her office.

Brandon woke up in confusion. He looked around and saw that he was on the couch in his mom's office. He stretched and cracked the bones in his back.

"What happened?" Lena looked up from her paperwork, taking off her glasses. She went to sit down next to him.

"You fell asleep in class remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"I think you should start explaining why I practically had to carry you in here? Or maybe why Callie's sleeping in Mariana's room again?" She gave him a pointed look.

"It's nothing. We just had a small disagreement." Lena raised her brow. Surely there was more to the story than that.

Brandon gave in. "And I may have kinda sorta told her that I couldn't sleep with her in the room and compared her to a wild animal?", he rushed out.

Lena winced sympathetically. "Ouch."

"I didn't mean it, I'm just tired. I tried apologizing to her. She won't listen to me."

"You have to watch what you say honey. Callie's very sensitive right now. I know this is a lot to deal with."

"I know. I'll try to talk to her again tonight."

"Good. But I also need you to take care of yourself. When we get home, go straight to bed. I think I know what will help Callie. I'll go pick it up today. Now do you want to sleep more or go to your last class?"

"I think I'm gonna head to class. Thanks for being so cool about this.", he added leaning back, one hand on the door frame.

"You're welcome. Just don't tell Stef I let you sleep in school.", she said winking at him.  
________________________________

"Don't shoot! I come in peace." Brandon said. She wasn't amused. At all. Callie steadfastly ignored him and continued eating her colossal sandwich and reading over her class notes. He was surprised she could even eat that much, but he would never, ever mention that to her.

He sighed. "I see you're still mad at me. I brought you something."

Callie was surprised when a book was placed in her lap. "Lena bought us a baby book a while back and I've been filling it with stuff and writing down all our family information. It was supposed to be a surprise."

She couldn't remember if she and Jude even had baby books. If they had, they were probably thrown away by whoever cleaned out their house when her mom died. It already had the baby's name on the front in wacky letters. "IAN". Her fingers gently traced over the name. The book was full of pictures and writing. Of them together, of the ultrasounds, of their house. Brandon had filled out most of it already. When she finally opened the last page she saw the family tree area sketched into the back cover.

What surprised her the most was that her side was completely filled in as well as Brandon's. Her mom's name, her dad's name and their parents. There were even some pictures to go along with them on the left hand side that she had never seen before. All of her grandparents had died when she was little. Brandon watched the amazement on her face, his chin resting on one knee.

"How?", she asked quietly, her voice laced with emotion.

"It's amazing what you can find on the Internet.", he replied jokingly. "No, I um I asked Bill for help. He had a few papers, some pictures and keepsakes from your old apartment, so I asked for them. Made copies."

She was at a loss. Because nothing could describe how she felt. All she could do was shake her head. "Brandon...this is... Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me."  
________________________________

"Yeah... I did."

"My fingers are going to fall off.", Jude whined as he grabbed an envelope from the stack and wrote neatly on the front.

"What are you complaining about? I have stars stuck to my fingers.", Jesus said holding up his glue covered hands.

"Stop it, both of you.", Stef said bringing over more supplies.

"And why couldn't we just order the stupid invitations again?" Jesus asked.

"Because...it adds a special touch when you make it yourself. Don't you think?" Lena ruffled his hair.

"No.", he grumbled but continued gluing. They had an efficient system going on. Jesus on invitation decorating, Jude on address writing, Mariana on registry cards, Callie, Brandon, and Lena on party favor assembly and Stef on the guest list.

"Jesus, you need more stars on this one.", Mariana chided throwing an invitation back at him. "We discussed this. You need at least five in blue and silver. Get it right."

"You know what Mariana? Bite me!" Jesus stood up, chair scratching at the floor and ran upstairs slamming the door loudly behind him. Stef went to go after him, but Lena held her back. "Let him go. He's blowing off some steam. They just found out Lexi is going to Honduras and we don't know if they'll be able to come back."

Stef sighed and ran her hands over her face. "Poor kid. I'm so sorry honey.", she directed towards Mariana who just nodded. They would have to talk to the twins later.  
________________________________

Brandon snuck in through the kitchen door laughing with Aiden. He held a small bag in his hands and was surprised to see Callie playing with her phone in the corner instead of at the party. He laid the bag on the counter next to the piles of food. "Having fun?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She gestured to her midnight blue dress and 'mom to be' sash. She tried to take the tiara off of her head, but it got tangled in her curls. She was muttering under her breath and Brandon laughed at her. "Here. Let me do it." He swatted her hands away and tried to pry the tiara off.

"This is torture."

"You look beautiful.", he insisted. She pouted in response. "Brandon. They wrapped me in toilet tissue.", she said cryptically. "I'm not going back in there."

"Come on Cal. It's not that bad."

"Oh yeah? Really?" He nodded in agreement. "Then why did it take you and Aiden two hours to find blue napkins?"

"We had to go to three different stores!" Which was true, but they did take their time. Brandon practically fell over volunteering to go to the store after his grandpa Sal pulled him to the side for an impromptu and disturbing sex talk. Aiden scrambled after him not wanting to be left alone.

"Uh huh. Sure you did."

"Hey. What are you two doing? It's present time.", Lena said gesturing frantically for them to come into the living room.

Brandon smirked and grabbed her hand. "It's present time."

"When will this day end?", she groaned throwing her head back. They were on their way to the living room when a knock came at the window. "I think it's your dad. He called to say he would be late. He picked up an extra shift."

Brandon's face fell. He hadn't talked to his father since their confrontation and he didn't want him there if he couldn't support him and Callie. "Be nice.", she said as she walked, more like waddled to the door throwing it open. A smirking face, blue eyes and curly hair stood there.

"Wyatt!" she yelled launching herself at a leather jacket clad body.


End file.
